


The hard life

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2012 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Written for the Merlin Summerpornathon's sixth 2012 challenge - crossovers/fusions</i> </p><p>Merlin is resigned to waiting. Handsome Bob is done with it. They have a few things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hard life

**Author's Note:**

> This version has been expanded a bit from the original.

'It's no life, pining after a straight bloke,' said Handsome Bob quietly the first time he met Merlin, as he was having a smoke and watching a game of poker, at the only spare table in a dirty little place called the Speeler. 

'Yeah? And who gives a fuck what you think?' Merlin said, friendly-like and equally quiet. Bob, not that Merlin knew his name at that point, grinned at him and sat down uninvited. 'Takes one to know one, anyway,' Merlin added, eyeing Bob and the seat his eyes kept flicking to at the poker table, and using a touch of his power. 

Bob didn't deny it. 

Arthur comes to the Speeler to play poker with Mumbles, One Two, and the rest of the Wild Bunch, and Merlin comes to keep him out of trouble. 

The Wild Bunch are criminals through and through, bad boys the lot of them, and Arthur fits right in. It's like watching him with the knights of the round table all over again, except on the wrong side of the law. Arthur's always been the son of hard men with money, and this lifetime round he's tough and gorgeous, the heir to his father's dirty dealings, and he doesn't remember a damn thing. 

And he's straight. Merlin, as far as he knows, is just his best mate. 

Handsome Bob is a member of the Wild Bunch, and One Two happens to be Handsome Bob's best mate.

Oh yes. Like that. 

So maybe Merlin and Bob have one or two things in common. And maybe despite Merlin's best intentions, coming here to keep Arthur out of trouble, he's found his own source of it. Because it doesn't take them long to start fucking in the bogs. Merlin's resigned to waiting and Bob's done with it. So why the fuck not?

Bob's a good lay, too. He took all of five minutes to figure Merlin out, the first time, and then turned him around to brace against the wall, and gave him the fingering of his life. Neither of them had been expecting it, so they had no condoms and no lube, but Bob'd used spit and gentleness, and Merlin had arched his back and taken what he was given, because _fuck_ , yeah, more of that. Fingers are all he needs if they're used right, and it'd been too fucking long.

He'd then blown Bob to the point of incoherence. Job well done. 

This time though, they've got supplies and time. Arthur's waist-deep in this game, hunched over his hand of cards, and when Bob murmurs something in One Two's ear he's waved off. Mumbles does wink at him, but Merlin isn't too worried; he can't read anything hostile off the man. He lets Bob wander off first, then folds his paper, drains the last of his tea, and follows him. 

'Took you long enough,' says Bob when the bathroom door bangs behind Merlin. He's got his arms crossed, and there's a filthy, dark little smile crossing his face on that sinful mouth. 

'Impatient,' retorts Merlin, but he lets Bob box him in against the far wall anyway. 'And pushy,' he adds.

'Come off it, you fucking love it,' says Bob, still grinning. 'Go on, over you go.' He palms at Merlin's hip, and he's firm but he's gentle, just enough of a hesitation to his push that if Merlin wanted to object he could. Gentlemanly. 

Merlin doesn't want to object. He remembers those fingers, wants to know what the rest of it's gonna be like, so he goes. 'You gonna make me feel it?' he demands, shoving his arse out and leaning against the wall as per spec. 'Make it worth my while, yeah?' 

'Fuck you,' says Bob amiably, swatting Merlin's arse before shoving his trousers down. 'I'm always worthwhile.'

'So do fuck me, then, while I'm still awake,' Merlin returns, fake-yawning over the gasp that comes from Bob spreading him open, fingers warm. 'You -'

'Nah, babe, shhh,' says Bob, and the clinking behind Merlin suggests that Bob's undoing his belt, getting rid of his trousers. His fingers come back slick against Merlin's skin. 'Let a man work, yeah?'

Merlin's happy to. Fucking yes, very happy to.

The fingering isn't as thorough this time, but Bob's cock is thick and slick and the stretch as he nudges in is just what Merlin wants. Bob tucks his palm around one of Merlin's hipbones, fingers digging in, and his other hand he braces on the wall beside Merlin's head. 'Now,' says Bob when he's deep in, deep as he can be, and Merlin's legs are bracing as wide as he can get them. 'Are you gonna be a good lad for me?' He shunts into Merlin when he says it, and Merlin can't help the _'unnnnh'_ noise he makes.

'Fuck, yes,' he breathes, desire to be contrary already gone. 'Give it to me.'

Bob does, good and hard. He drags himself out and drives himself back in, and he nails Merlin's prostate and grins against his shoulder when Merlin whines and scrabbles against the wall, shoving so that he can support himself on one hand and reach the other down to his cock. 

'Oh no,' says Bob. 'Can't have you doing that, babe,' and the hand on Merlin's hip grabs his hand and forces it flat against his stomach. 'Keep it there instead,' Bob says, pressing down and thrusting himself back in again, and Merlin feels it good and proper, inside and out.

'Fuck, fuck, oh _fuck_ …' he gasps, and comes all over himself and over Bob's hand.

'Christ,' says Bob faintly, the plush shape of his mouth and the bite of his teeth raw against Merlin's shoulder, and he comes too, just as quiet. Stealthy, the pair of them. 

*** 

'It's no life, pining after a straight bloke,' Bob says to Merlin again when they're cleaning up.

'It'll do, though, for now,' says Merlin, shrugging. Bob grins at him. He understands.


End file.
